txva7thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Hero/Villain RP
EDIT UNDER THESEE LINE TO BEGIN!!!! Zoe: heyyy!! ;3 SP: what? Zoe: oh im just sayin hi :3 SD: whatever Zoe: wonder where Tommy is ._. SD: its only 11:00 Zoe: ah.. i hope he doesnt forget to go onto chat ._. SD: he didnt Tommy: i'm with emilio,you are an awesome person. Zoe: AHH YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST FRIENDS EVER X3 Tommy:no,you are Zoe: i wont be able to make it onto chat today cuz my mom got onto me. maybe tomorrow, sorry Tommy:that's alright i'll just entertain myself. (p.s. I have been finding some spelling errors that i have been trying to fix just so you know) oh im sorry now i wish i had a time machine! Zoe: its fine!! its fine!! anyways no ones perfect am i right? Tommy:yeah but I still should'nt have used such vulgarity so i wish i could fix this Zoe: hmm.. Tommy:i wonder where you two are. Zoe: im here X3 Tommy:oh my god. Zoe: WHAT WHAT?! Tommy:the wiki looks diffrent Zoe: i take blame for that :3 Tommy:but i take the blame for taking the awesomeness. Zoe: XD Tommy:do you want some awesomness,oh wait you'r already awesome. Zoe: lolol Tommy:you do know i'm back from p.e. right? Fami: I like trains. Zoe: duhn duhn duhhhnnn Fami: Wow this a superhero and villan page and we are jst bein random XD Zoe: lol yeah.. We should start the rp now :3 Fami: Right *ahem* I will be....uhmm..... :| Tommy:i'm not sure about that,but i feel stupid Zoe : .-." Zoe: OH GOD FAMI THATS HILARIOUS XD Fami: IKR the person who did that is a TRUE artist XD Zoe: im a true artist :3 Tommy:that is a wonderful picture on the page,by the way.may i ask who made it? Fami: I really dont know Tommy, I just found it on the internet :P So all right reserves to the person who made it ^__^ Tommy:oh man,you guys should have seen the bonfire we had,it was awesome! Fami: Bonfire? :3 Tommy:you know,where you get a whole lot of stuff to burn and you make a reall big fire,it's awesome! Fami: Sounds fun to me, dont mind if I burn my homework >:D Tommy: XD,but where is everybody? Fami : IM here :p Tommy:oh,thank the lord,but i went on this morning and no one was there. Zoe: i am recently grounded 3X Tommy:oh *sad* Fami: Wut u did this time? :3 Zoe: rather not tell~ Emilio: that doesnt sound good........ Zoe: thats why im not tellin XD Tommy;interesting Zoe: ;3 Tommy:please come back,me and mike miss you. Fami: me too :3 Zoe: im here Tommy:oh,then i might have dementia then Zoe: IMMA TIGER...HEAR ME ROAR!! Tommy:you know we cant really hear you roar when we're on the internet. Zoe: go to the zoo then :3 Tommy: *goes to the zoo* Zoe: *Tommy sees me in a tiger exhibit* *roars* Tommy:WTF? Zoe: TEEHEE~! ;3 Tommy: wait,THAT ZOE I-*gets backstabbed* MEDIC! Zoe: .3." Tommt: kinda need a medic here! Zoe: im trapped in a cage... Tommy: *frees zoe* Zoe: *calls the hospital* 83 Tommy: *gets up* wow,looks like i was never backstabbed at all *puts a trollface mask and walks away* (oh and BTW im on chat if you want to get on) Category:Super Hero RPs